


Seonghwa's Destiny

by purplejooong



Series: 8 mateys makes 1 crew [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Actually the fight it's not that graphic but better be safe than everything, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Captain Kim Hongjoong, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Fights, Gun Violence, M/M, Marksman Park Seonghwa, Pirate AU, Sexual Tension, Swordfighting, enjoy, they basically fight each other instead of fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplejooong/pseuds/purplejooong
Summary: He loved his guns, always trusted them never disappointing him, but that time he had to admit it: probably, that golden refined sword was faster than his guns, or maybe the hand using it owned the name of Pirate King after all.“A scratch it’s the demonstration of yer defences fallin’, Cap’.”or(Seonghwa and his crew are attacked by Hongjoong's one and he ends up dueling him for his life)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: 8 mateys makes 1 crew [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108367
Kudos: 33





	Seonghwa's Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> TW // mild blood and injury description

Birds were flying right above indicating the proximity of land by the sea, the morning salty breeze hoovering on the wooden walls of the cabin as the wind blew through the sails, safely guiding the ship near the sunny beaches of the first island after a week of travel. 

Everything was at its place: the foam of the waves crushing on the reefs, some of it splashing on the sides of the ship as it coasted them safely, the seagulls plopping on the crow’s nest and their cawing covered by the abundant sounds of blades crushing on each other and guns shooting. 

It was just another ordinary day for two pirate crews fighting each other: gold, equipment, honour, setting down the scores, there were lots of reasons for those sweaty men to engage in a deathmatch and yet, only two of them really know what was the drill. 

Seonghwa lifted his gun to the smirking pirate in front of him, breath heavy as he scanned the golden helm of his sword being tossed hand to hand before setting in the right one. His crew was bloody dead on the planks of the ship, corpses laying on the whole deck of it as pirates surrounded the two men fighting each other at the centre of it, encircling them as a ring. 

That was the price to pay for years of rivalry with the Pirate King of those seas and Seonghwa knew he had crossed the line when the bigger ship assaulted them in the morning after stealing one of the secret treasures owned by said pirate and his crew. Both of them always messed with each other, playing pranks and teases here and there to keep the flame of hatred lit through the years, but robbing the Pirate King from his precious golden compass and his timeless hourglass – a well know one among pirates, only him owned it and it was a magical artifact that had the power to rewind time, kept secure from the hands of greedy pirates like Seonghwa and his crew have been by stealing it – was the straw that broke the camel's back. 

“I told ye bullets are faster than swords, ye will see it.” 

Seonghwa’s voice broke out breathless, chest rising and falling hard as he kept his feet steady on the slippery planks due the blood, his dark boots spattered with red droplets drying brown. The Pirate King lifted his brow amused, his crimson stained sword laying ready to attack in his hand. 

He challenged the man in a duel to save his life, betting for his own submission if the shorter pirate – that detail always made Seonghwa laugh, being him taller than the _king –_ had the luck to defeat his deadly guns, well known above the seas, gaining him the name of Duke of Marksmen. Both of them owned those names for their abilities, with the difference that, _of course, a_ King was a higher status than a Duke _;_ especially because he wasn’t an unremarkable one, he was the Pirate King, the one who reigned over the seas and over him, a mere duke, too. And despite the young age of the pirate, the status of King really fitted him with all the big deeds that accompanied him through his short career as a captain. 

The thought pestered Seonghwa, being him pretty sure he could rob that man from his title if he only wanted to, and the day he would convince all the King’s crew to mutiny had finally come. He was confident at the start but, unfortunately, things didn’t go as planned and he was now fighting for his own life. 

It was either submitting or dying, there was no way out and he regrettably acknowledged it. He knew he wouldn’t come out victorious, but if there even was the tiniest success rate for it, he’d risk it all. 

The Pirate King rose his free hand to brush away some blood from his scratched cheekbone, the close ranged shoot burning his flesh as it harshly caressed the skin on it, making it bleed with a cut on the surface. The gunpowder smell filled the air, mixing with the metallic scent of blood. 

He scoffed. 

“That’s only a stupid scratch Hwa, bet ye could do better than this, c’mon.” 

The marksman answered with a low growl, vocal chords vibrating with the sound while his eyes scanned for a gap in the firm defences of the pirate in front of him, who was ready at dashing to him again, feet almost tip toeing before the sprint. 

Seonghwa missed the hit by a nose, the blade caressed his sides ripping his dark red shirt, exposing the tanned skin. Pirates around them howled and his opponent painted his lips with a foxy smile as Seonghwa dashed away with one of his guns pointed to his head, bullet missing again when the King lowered his position to evade. Seonghwa cursed under his breath and the King was already at his neck when he lifted the other gun, not giving him the chance to shoot as his sword hit flat the back of his hand, pain sharp enough to make him lose the grip and see the weapon fly to the ground. The King was fast at kicking it away with his foot but Seonghwa let him, taking the chance to back up and distance himself from his opponent; he briefly checked out the remaining bullets, an unpleasant feeling spreading in his stomach acknowledging the number of them: two. 

He had two chances, after that everything would be pointless. 

Panting, he quickly recharged his gun without leaving sight from his opponent, grimacingly swinging his sword in the air, making it hiss. Seonghwa hated that sound, he’d prefer ten thousand times better to have cannonballs fired all the day more than listening to the mischievous whistle a blade made cutting air; that was why he choose two fine guns – ivory white with golden details adorning them – to work with. 

He loved his guns, always trusted them never disappointing him, but that time he had to admit it: probably, that golden refined sword was faster than his guns, or maybe the hand using it owned the name of Pirate King after all. 

“A scratch it’s the demonstration of yer defences fallin’, Cap’.” 

Seonghwa mocked as he placed his feet in position before diving away from another cleave to his head, elbowing the Pirate King on the back before distancing what he needed to shoot again. 

“C’mon Hongjoong, ye could be better than this!” 

He taunted and watched the head of the pirate snap towards him, eyes darting at his and locking, gazes full of rage and dark emotions: it was like watching two wolves fight for the territory. Hongjoong’s sharper eyes contrasted prettily with the rounder one Seonghwa’s was gifted with, two eyes that let him fool women and men from every part of the sea as they appeared innocent and full of dreams at Seonghwa’s will. 

They kept looking at each other for a second but it gave enough space to both of them to see how desperate at winning they were: one for his life, the other for his reputation. 

In both of their minds swiftly flashed the day in which they met: the two of them being only fifteen and both of them being nothing more than lads on their ships. They fought each other during an assault the original crew Seonghwa was in did to the Hongjoong’s one, and then they just kept meeting as a strange trick life pulled over them. Treasure hunting, cities, ships, islands, the seas: every place they went, the other one was there waiting. 

It was like they were meant to be. 

Seonghwa breathed in again, then shoot his shot aiming for Hongjoong’s hand that held the sword: he didn’t want to kill him, not like that, not then. No, he didn’t want to kill him at all, feeling too attached to that strange presence he became in the absurdity of his life. For a moment, the marksman thought it wouldn’t be so bad to submit at his authority – becoming part of the Pirate King’s crew – but another slash came for his throat as the bullet missed his target again, hitting the strong thigh of Hongjoong who shouted in pain before moving that risky unsteady attack. 

He will be lying if he denied the appreciation towards the aching cry the King let out at his bullet, followed by the sword scratching his throat as he dodged right in time, letting it cut the surface just for some droplets to run down on his skin and over his collarbones. 

Both their skins were lovingly painted by red smudged blood over them, breaths running short and lips dry due the heavy sighs caressing them. 

And Seonghwa was now left with only one bullet. 

“Aye Seonghwa, yer gun hit this time.” 

The raspy voice of the pirate tingled Seonghwa’s ears, his free hand running to his throat to check the scratch in the meantime. 

It was, then, a matter of pride. 

Seonghwa lifted the corner of his lips – bathing into the howls and hoots of the pirates encircling them – his hand gripping on the gun relaxed a bit and squeezed in as Hongjoong was, again, standing despite the bad bleeding wound on his thigh, blood staining his pants along with the hand that pressed over it to check it. 

The marksman thought he looked delightful like that: wrenched by the darts of pain the wound sent to his body – shaking subtly for an inexperienced eye, but not his –, with his long hair sticked at his clammy golden skin, little drops of sweat rolling down and soaking his white shirt. Seonghwa almost wanted to break him _in another way._

And Hongjoong almost thought the same: the round eyes of his opponent swollen by fatigue looked desperate, peeking from his dyed locks of a ridiculous black and blond split that, however, suited the tanned skin of the pirate, flushing with red at the moment exhaustion started to appear visible at eyes. The Pirate King thought he looked tempting and those mixed feelings about each other kept going over and over through the years, finding their peak in that duel. 

At that moment they weren’t even fighting for reputation or life: they were fighting to prove each other who was the one in charge in that absurd relationship. 

Seonghwa aimed for his last hit, but this time he chose a different tactic: instead of shooting from a safe distance, his legs accompanied him for a dash that brought his whole body in front of the injured pirate, letting the sword he made chant in the air be the only thing separating their bodies. 

And he fired. 

A thud followed the action, his gun rolled over the spectators’ feet and the cold pressure of the blade laid unbothered on his throat. 

At least, it wasn’t cutting. 

Hongjoong was, then, pressing his whole body over Seonghwa’s, both of them lying on the ground, the marksman disarmed with the risky blade under his chin and willing to cut. The Pirate King was breathing heavy after the quick manoeuvre he had to perform to disarm his opponent, restraining his movements by knocking him down and pressing his knees over his arms. Their faces were close as he let his whole weight stay on Seonghwa’s chest, raising and falling disharmonious while both of them were out of breath, warm air brushing their skin when their gazes locked. 

Seonghwa tried to kick Hongjoong down but it felt impossible, his energies leaving his body and the pirate weight heavy on him: at the end, he just submitted as he anticipated at the start of their duel. However, he let his forearm bend what they could to let his hands rest on the thick thighs pressing over him, fingertips brushing over the fresh wound making Hongjoong shiver and grith his teeth. 

Both of them just stayed still a little, eyes locked in a dark gaze, skin flushing as blood flowed through their bodies angry. The marksman had to admit it once again: the captain really looked delightful that wrenched after their duel and he would gladly submit to him if the vision repaying his efforts was that gorgeous. He wondered how many ways of making him scream the same way the bullet hitting his thigh did existed, how many things could make his teeth grit the same way his pads pressing over his wounds did. He wondered if Hongjoong would let him discover every single one of them if he joined his crew. 

He would have loved it. 

“So...ye lost, scurvy bastard.” 

After that, the rest of Hongjoong’s crew started to scream and shout victorious, everyone full of ecstasy after watching the two pirates fighting each other for they only knew what. 

Seonghwa smirked at him, tongue caressing his dry lips – Hongjoong almost mirrored the action – as he lifted his knees so they could support Hongjoong’s back, that leant in the touch almost naturally, resting his scarred body on the other pirate. 

“Ye were right Joong, swords are faster.” 

Hongjoong grinned amused, lips going thin as his perfect white teeth poked out of the two pink dry petals framing them. 

“So...will ye tell me were ye and yer now dead mateys put my treasures? Or do ye need me to torture ye?” 

The pirate pressed the sword on Seonghwa’s throat – on the flat side, thought – as a warning and he grinned, his teeth scratching his lower lip as he let the King do his little game. He knew he wouldn’t kill him, not after that duel. Not after he comfortably set his back on the knees sustaining it. 

“No need to, everyone here’s dead. It’s no betrayal if ye crew’s dead. I’ll tell ye where they are, at one condition.” 

Hongjoong brow rose, his fangs grabbed his lower lip as he tilted his head on a side letting his golden earrings shine at the sun. 

“Go on.” 

“Let me join yer crew, it looks kinda fun in there.” 

And that was their relationship: tease after tease, at the end of it, they just were meant to stay on their sides. 

Hongjoong bursted out a laugh so loud he almost made the seagulls on the nest fly away, his sword still laying on the skin of the other pirate but not pressing at it. 

“If ye wanted to join ye could’ve asked before making a hole in me leg.” 

“But where’s the fun like that?” 

And then, the Pirate King rose offering him a hand which Seonghwa grabbed, squeezing hard and friendly after letting it go. 

“Me mateys! This filthy bastard here will be part of our crew from now on.” 

Hoots rose from the pirates that almost predicted how that duel would’ve ended, some of them even exchanging gold coins after placing bets over it. Hongjoong the let his sword slide back in its sheath, Seonghwa retrieved his guns from the ground and secured them on his belt. 

“I’d love to be sorry for ye crew, but I’m not.” 

“They weren’t fun anyway.” 

The two of them just looked at each other, both of them smiling at the years of unnecessary fighting and tease that they were sure wouldn’t end, but morph into something more bearable now that they were mateys. 

“Welcome aboard Seonghwa.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello mateys!  
> Thanks for reading the second oneshot of my Pirate AU! Hope you're enjoying it for now!  
> As previously said, these onehsots are just brief works on how the various members join Hongjoong's crew and this time it's Seonghwa's turn!  
> He's the first one joining them, that's why you don't have any reference to the others as they were for Yunho's one!  
> And yes, I may be a liiiittle biased to SeongJoong but WHATEVER!
> 
> See ya next time!


End file.
